Currently, media platforms support various channels of digital audio data and destination devices are able to reproduce various formats and number of channels of digital audio data. In at least some cases, the platforms supplying the stream of digital audio data may be providing a number of channels (e.g., M channels, where M is an integer) which is different than the number of channels which can be employed by the destination device (e.g., N channels, where N is an integer and M>N). For example, many websites supply 5.1 audio information (e.g., 6 channels) whereas many computers accessing the audio information on the websites only have a stereo speaker system setup (e.g., 2 channels). This leads to the need to fold 5.1 channels down to stereo. Alternatively, a 5.1 system receiving stereo leads to the need to fold stereo up to 5.1 channels. In the past, this has been accomplished to some extent by a predetermined default, referred to as “speaker filling” or “simulated surround,” which is specified by the receiving device. In at least some circumstances, it would be preferable to give control to the content author of the digital audio data so that the content author can specify how the convert from M to N channels. Moving forward in the future, 6.1 will be available and it is possible that additional numbers of channels, such as 7.1 channels (e.g. 8 channels), or even more channels and/or formats will be available for consumers. Thus, an extensible data storage format is needed to enable the media format to continue to support converting requirements without changing the definition for this area.
For these reasons, a system and method for permitting a system having N audio channels to receive and reproduce digital audio data having M channels is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.